The various configurations of rectifiers of the above type are used in alternators having delta-wound stators, and also in alternators having star-wound stators with one positive diode per phase, with, optionally, one additional positive diode for rectification of the neutral point. However, these arrangements do give rise to problems regarding the dissipation of the heat produced by the diodes of the bridge.
In particular, where the alternator stator is delta-wound, overheating is found to occur, especially from the middle diodes, when the current intensity exceeds about 110 amperes.